Conventional computer software, programs, or applications (hereafter “applications”) for creating, editing, and managing (i.e., generating) various types of media (e.g., graphics, animation, audio, video, movies, music, formatted and unformatted data that may be compiled, rendered, or executed using any type of formats and protocols, or others) are typically designed for a single type of media. Problematically, conventional applications are limited to managing one type of media (e.g., pictures, audio, video, graphics, animation, and others) and are not configured for use with more than one type of media. However, demand is increasing for applications that are configured to manage multiple types and formats of media. Further, new forms of media are being developed and created, necessitating the development of new applications configured to manage new types of media.
Conventional solutions typically requiring using multiple applications to perform authoring, editing, or other design functions. As conventional applications become more specialized, users must become adept at using many different types of applications in order to manage multimedia content. Conventional solutions are not configured to combine different media into a single project (i.e., a collection, group, or set of different forms of media). Multimedia projects typically require proficiency with several difficult applications in order to effectively author, edit, or manage multimedia projects, resulting in substantial costs, intensive labor, skilled expertise, and excessive time investments in order to manage various types of media as part of a project.
Thus, a solution for creating and managing projects involving multiple types of media without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.